Capacitive sensing devices, otherwise known as touch sensing devices or proximity sensors are widely used in modern electronic devices/apparatus. A capacitive sensing device is often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other input, in response to a finger, stylus, or other object being placed on or in proximity to a sensor of the capacitive sensing device. In such a capacity, capacitive sensing devices are often employed in computers (e.g. notebook/laptop computers), touch screens, media players, multi-media devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants, smart devices, telephones, control consoles, and the like.
In many of these instances, a capacitive sensor is coupled with a surface that is manufactured separately from the capacitive sensor. That is, the capacitive sensor is added after-the-fact to a previously manufactured surface. Adding capacitive sensors to surfaces, and particularly to surfaces with complex shapes, is challenging and often involves numerous manufacturing steps. Often the end result, particularly in the case of surfaces with complex shapes such as compound curves, is that a capacitive sensor is restricted to being located in only a limited portion of the surface. In other instances, the thickness or shape of a surface to which a capacitive sensor is coupled can limit the effectiveness of the capacitive sensor. For instance, conventional techniques of coupling a capacitive sensor with a surface often complicate user access to and interaction with the capacitive sensor, or a portion thereof, due to the shape and/or thickness of a portion of the surface. Similarly, in conventional techniques of coupling a capacitive sensor with a surface, the sensing capability of the capacitive sensor, or a portion thereof, can be altered or disrupted by the shape and/or thickness of a portion of the surface. For example, a conventional capacitive sensor installed in conjunction with a curved surface may not uniformly sense inputs at certain portions due to the varying shape and/or thickness of the surface causing non-uniform user access the sensor.